The present invention relates to a snap fastener and, in particular, to a socket and bulb snap fastener for Christmas light strings.
A conventional bulb and socket device in a light bulb string for a Christmas tree generally comprises a socket formed with a hole, a bulb consisting of a lighting element, and an insert including two leads which are mounted on either side of the insert and electrically connected to the lighting element.
Applicant's U.S. patent application No. 07/446,936 discloses a socket and bulb snap fastener for Christmas light strings comprising at least one T-shaped male member having a snapping head and a corresponding number of tongues designed so as to avoid problems commonly encountered during use of known Christmas light strings. The present invention provides a further improved design for a socket and bulb snap fastener for Christmas light strings.